<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>matching outfits by borntovixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963821">matching outfits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx'>borntovixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Comedy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung wears a bowtie to attend the Huang's annual Christmas party, hoping Chenle notices it.  </p><p>Written for day 1 of 23 days of wonder on twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>matching outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this wasn't supposed to become this long. I'm sorry. This isn't beta'd, I'll come back to this later to fix any mistake. </p><p>I hope you like it 🥺 I really love Chenji, so this is also kinda self indulgent.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung fixes his bowtie, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Taeil, Jeno's brother, should be coming to pick him and Jaemin at any moment now, and he wants to make sure he looks good. </p><p> </p><p>They have been invited to the Huang's annual Christmas party, and Jisung knows Chenle will be there, so he's dressed to impress. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to impress his crush, so he ditched his usual clothes for something fancier. The bowtie is a gift Chenle got him last year as a Secret Santa gift, so Jisung hopes he notices he kept it and he's wearing it. Chenle probably got it as a gag gift – it's green with little led lights and golden tinsel, but Jisung likes it. Not only because Chenle got it for him, even though it's a good enough reason to keep it, but it's fun, it adds color to his outfit, and it's a Christmas tree bowtie. Perfect for a Christmas party. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung! Taeil's here, we need to go!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Jisung fixes his bowtie for the last time, smiles and then runs down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>🎄</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the party, Lucas welcomes them with a huge smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas!" he says, letting them in and showing them where to leave their coats. Jisung notices he's wearing a Christmas-themed sweater, a blue one with a naked Santa laying on one side, a box covering his nudity and the words 'I have a big package for you' written in an ugly font. It is kinda ugly, but also funny. Lucas probably picked it himself, finding it hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung grins, feeling even more proud of his bowtie, since it fits the unspoken dress code of the party. </p><p> </p><p>He sees Renjun and joins him and their friends to catch up on what he missed in the few weeks they didn't see each other. Like every Huang Christmas party, there's lots of food, and now that he's eighteen, he can finally enjoy the drinks Sicheng, Lucas' boyfriend, makes.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a sip of the second – or is it the third? – drink of the night when he feels a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung! I finally found you!" Jisung immediately recognised Chenle's voice, and when he turns around he almost drops his cup. Chenle looks beautiful. Diamond glitter on his eyelids makes his eyes sparkle like stars, his cheeks are pink –Jisung wonders if it is make up or if Chenle is a little tipsy like him– and the lip gloss he's wearing makes his lips shiny and red. </p><p> </p><p><em>So pretty</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>Chenle giggles. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," he says, winking. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung blushes, the tips of his ears slowly turning red. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice bowtie, by the way," Chenle points at his bowtie, smiling, and Jisung smiles back. </p><p> </p><p>He then looks at Chenle, realising he's following the dress code like everyone one else. He's wearing a green sweater decorated with colorful Christmas balls and golden tinsel. It has Christmas lights too, just like his bowtie.</p><p> </p><p><em>We're wearing matching outfits</em>, he thinks, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I wore this hoping you still had that bowtie," he admits, playing with the hem of his sweater. He lowers his head, and Jisung notices the tip of his ears are red too.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I kept it, it's your gift." </p><p> </p><p>Chenle's lips curl into a grin. "Well, now we kinda look like a couple, don't we? Matching outfits and all that." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung blushes hard, again, and his heart skips a beat when Chenle grabs him by the wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Come with me, I need to show you something," he says, and Jisung follows him without asking questions. </p><p> </p><p>They walk through the ocean of people in the living room, and he sees Jaemin sitting on Jeno's lap, giggling at something the other said. Looks like Jaemin finally made up his mind about his huge crush on the other. He thinks he sees them kissing, but Chenle takes him away from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle brings him upstairs, and Jisung wonders what Chenle is looking for in a house that isn't even his. They stop in front of Renjun's room, and Chenle opens the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait here a second, I just need to get something." </p><p> </p><p>Chenle goes inside the room and Jisung stares at the ground, not wanting to invade Renjun's privacy by looking inside his room. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle comes back and closes the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I asked Renjun if I could keep it here, I didn't want to forget it." He hands Jisung a small box, and Jisung takes it, surprised. He didn't think Chenle would buy him a gift this year. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung opens the box and sees a folded piece of paper. He opens it, and reads it. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Look up',</em> that's all it says. Jisung looks up and— Mistletoe. <em>Oh. <strong>Oh.</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>People under the mistletoe must kiss, right? He never kissed anyone, so he feels a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle takes both his hands in his and smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, there is something I need to tell you," he says, staring into Jisung's eyes. His hands are a little sweaty, and he's shaking. Jisung feels his heart beating fast, refusing to believe that his crush <em>is confessing to him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"I really like you and my wish for this Christmas is to go on a date with you. Hopefully more than one, actually. So… Do you want to go on a date with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisungs' lips curl into a huge smile and he nods enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I want to go on a date with you, I've had a crush on you since <em>forever</em>. Wow, this is truly a Christmas miracle," he rambles, making Chenle laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiles. Chenle's laugh is one of his favourite things in the world, he would listen to him laugh for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle looks up and Jisung does the same. They stare at the mistletoe and then look back down. Jisung notices Chenle is looking at his lips, and he gulps. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what they say about mistletoe, right?" Chenle asks, getting closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods, not trusting himself to talk when Chenle is that close. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think we should kiss, then," he says.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods again and Chenle stands on his toes, closing the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>It's Jisung's first kiss, and he doesn't know what to do, so he closes his eyes and lets Chenle guide the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>They don't kiss for too long. It's just a peck, really, lips touching each other, but Jisung's heart races in his chest. He feels happy. </p><p> </p><p>When Chenle pulls back, Jisung opens his eyes and stares right into Chenle's eyes. Chenle is smiling, and Jisung smiles back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Jisung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are a writer's best friends! </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/borntovixx"> twitter</a> || <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi">curiouscat</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>